Only learned bad things
by Yoneko Nara
Summary: Missunderstanding. Itulah dia permasalahnnya. Tenten salah sangka kepada sikap dingin Neji. She is only learned bad things. /Ficlet/RnR/NEJITEN FIC


**Only learned bad things**

**Nejiten**

**T**

**Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Cerita ini hanya fiksi, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh, watak, alur, dll merupakan sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Hanya untuk profesionalitas dan hiburan semata. Dan juga berbagai Typo yang tidak disengaja. **

**Summary : Missunderstanding. Itulah dia permasalahnnya. Tenten salah sangka kepada sikap dingin Neji. She is only learned bad things. /Ficlet/RnR/NEJITEN FIC**

**HAPPY READING..**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**Tenten sedang duduk menunggu kekasihnya di sebuah café sambil mendengarkan music lewat mp3 classic pemberian kekasihnya itu. Tak lama kmudian, Neji datang dengan 2 kaleng Tropicana sparkling. **

**"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Neji dan langsung duduk di hadapan Tenten.**

**"Tidak" jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum. Neji menuangkan Tropicana sparkling rasa strawberry pada gelas yang di bawanya. Tenten tersnyum**

**"Arigatou.." gumam Tenten, Tenten hendak mengambil gelas itu, tapi Neji malah meminumnya.**

**"Eh?" Neji meminum Tropicana sparklingnya sambil menatap Tenten lekat. Tenten meraih kembali tangannya yang diiringi dengan lunturnya senyuman manis tulus yang tertera di wajah Tenten.**

**"Kau mau?" Tanya Neji. Dengan cepat Tenten membuka Tropicana sparkling rasa lemon ke gelas yang satunya dengan cemberut, dan langsung meminumnya.**

**Setelah berbincang-bincang, Neji pun mengajak Tenten ke sebuah Toko aksesories yang baru saja di buka di perempatan dekat halte. Jarak café dan toko tersebut tak begitu jauh sehingga bisa di tempuh dengan jalan kaki. **

**Pasangan itupun berjalan pelan sambil begandengan tangan. Sesekali tersengar tawa diantara mereka. Dan sesekali Neji megacak-acak poni Tenten.**

**Setelah sampai, tenten pun masuk dengan riangnya. Dilihat banyak sekali aksesories perempuan dan laki-laki. Tenten beebolak-balik hanya untuk melihat benda mana yang menurutnya bagus dan cocok.**

**Neji mendekati Tenten dan memasangkan sebuah jepitan rambut berwarna merah di rambut Tenten. Neji tersenyum, Tenten juga. Tenten melepaskan jepitan rambut itu dan melihat-lihat perhiasan dan barang yang lucu menurutnya. Neji berjalan ke sebuah meja yang terdapat banyak barang untuk laki-laki. Neji memilih dan mencoba beberapa jam tangan untuk laki-laki. Tenten melihat sebuah bando yang terdapat 2 bunga berwarna pink yang sangat lucu.**

**"Neji!" panggil Tenten. Neji membalikkan badannya.**

**"Bagus tidak?" Tanya Tenten sambil mengenakan bando tersebut.**

**"Hmm bagus." Neji mengangguk sambil menjawab Tenten dingin. Dan kembali memilih-milih barang yang disukainya. Tenten melepaskan bando tersebut sambil mengembungkan pipiya kesal. Tenten merasa sedih atas perlakuan pacarnya itu. Dengan kesal, Tenten meletakkan kembali bando yang ia kenakan tadi.**

**"Kau marah?" Tanya Neji sambil menghampiri Tenten. Tenten hanya diam.**

**"jangan marah.." bujuk Neji. Tenten pun langsung tersenyum manis. Mereka meninggalkan toko tersebut. Sebentar Neji melirik bando yang tadi dipakai Tenten.**

**Merekapun keluar dan menuju toko sebelahnya, toko baju. Sepertinya toko baju ini sedang mengadakan diskon setengah harga karena perayaan ulangtahun. Terlihat dai baner yang di pasang di depan kaca toko tersebut. Neji dan Tentenpun masuk.**

**Neji memilihkan baju untuk Tenten. Ada satu baju yang berwarna pink muda, ditempelkannya di badan Tenten. Tenten tersenyum lebar.**

**"Cocok untukmu.." ujar Neji sambil tersenyum. Tenten kembali memilih-milih baju, tak sadar bahwa Neji mulai menghilang dari situ. Entah kemana. Tenten menemukan satu baju berwarna pink tua untuk dilihatkannya pada Neji.**

**"Neji.." kata Tenten. Tak ada siapa-siapa, Neji juga tak ada. Tenten meletakkan kembali bajunya dan melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari Neji. Dan dilihatnya kebelakang, didapatinya Neji sedang bercermin sambil melihat baju yang dicobanya. Tenten menghela nafas dan mengembungkan pipinya. Tenten meninggalkan Neji sendirian. Sepertinya Tenten pulang tanpa sepengetahuan Neji.**

**Berkali kali Tenten menelpon Neji, tapi tak ada satupun telponnya yang diangkat. Tenten mencoba sekali lagi. Neji yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temanya pun mengambil handphonenya dan langsung membantingnya kesal. Entah kenapa. Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya sedih.**

**Tiba-tiba hendphone Neji berbunyi tanda sms. Neji membukanya dan ternyata pesan dari Tenten.**

**_From : Tenten_**

**_Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan kita jika kau terus begitu!_**

**"Apa?!" tanya Neji**

**"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Lee heran saat mendengar Neji berteriak**

**"Lihat ini!" Neji memperlihatkan isi pesannya kepada kiba dan Lee.**

**"Apa? Dia serius?" Tanya kiba yang membulatkan matanya**

**"ini, lihat!" kiba memperlihatkan pesan Tenten kepada yang lain.**

**"Beri dia penjelasan atas sikapmu. Makanya, jadi pacar jangan cuek. ah.. ya dan beri sedikit kejutan." Ujar Naruto. Mereka pun langsung membuat pesta kecil bersama balon-balon dan lilin. Ada sedikit candaan disana. Dan tak lama kemudian, jadilah sebuah ruangan yang sangat indah. Neji menyuruh Tenten datang ke rumahnya. Sesampainya Tenten di rumah Neji, dilihatnya ruangan yang sangat idah, terdapat lilin yang dibentuk menjadi bentuk love. Tenten terkagum-kagum. Dan muncullah Neji dengan seikat bunga mawar merah. Neji menepuk pundak Tenten, Tenten berbalik dan didapatinya Neji yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu**

**"Ini. Untukmu" Neji memberikan seikat mawar itu pada Tenten. Neji memeluk Tenten erat.**

**"Terimakasih neji.." ucap Tenten**

**"Aku mencintaimu Tenten" ujar Neji**

**"Aku juga, Neji" jawab Tenten.**

**Disebuah meja terdapat sebuah kotak berisi cincin, bando yang Tenten pakai waktu di toko perhiasan, dan juga sekaleng Tropicana sparkling rasa strawberry**

**END..**

**_Maaf ya kalo banyak typo, atau kurang srek, kurang suka. Maaf ya kalo sedikit beda. Ini kan buatan aku. Ahahahha ketawa evil ala ALAN. _**

**_FF ini terinspirasi dari MV nya B1A4 yang berjudul sama kaya judul nih ff, ane masangin couple NejiTen disini. Jadi kalau yang gak suka, maaf ya.._**

**_Sepert biasa, ane menerima kritik dan saran yang sifatnya membangun demi kelancaran ff-ff berikutnya(?) mumpung masih gratis loh kawan :B_**


End file.
